The Tooth Fairy Strikes!
by BlackMorale
Summary: Sequel to "Santa vs. Neji", kinda similar to it, too. Rated T for some language.


**The Tooth Fairy Strikes!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto or its characters. If I did I'd shave all of Sasuke's hair and gouge out his eyeballs! Mwahahahaha! (Sorry Sasuke fangirls!) Beware of the OOCness!

"For the tenth time, where are you taking me?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"You'll see. We're almost there."

_Flashback_

_"Listen, Naruto, if you get Sasuke-kun to go to my Christmas Party at my house on Christmas Day, I'll give you fourteen free ramen tickets. And if you get him to cooperate, I'll give you one more." Ino told Naruto._

_"Fourteen only? Why not make it twenty?"_

_"I have my reasons. Now go, bastard!"_

_"Talk to me that way and it's goodbye Sasuke!"_

_"Then I won't give you your free ramen tickets."_

_"Yes, ma'am! But how am I supposed to do that?" And then it hit him._

_---Where Sasuke is---_

_"Hello, Uchiha." Naruto greeted him in a suspicious manner._

_"Hi, Uzumaki."_

_"I'll give you five tomatoes if you come with me somewhere."_

_"Where is that somewhere?" Naruto thought that was a 'yes' and tied him up with rope and brought him to his red wagon and started bringing him to that 'somewhere'. _

_End of Flashback_

"Where are my tomatoes- Ouch! Watch it, shitboy!" Naruto ran over a rock which caused Sasuke to bounce violently. After several minutes of walking and bouncing, they finally reached their destination.

"Ino's house?" Sasuke asked as Naruto untied him.

"Yes. Now we have to party 'til we're purple or at least a shade of purple or unless Ino says you are free to go which I think will never happen."

"Ino? Is she your boss now?"

"Yeah. You could say that." They entered the noisy house and were greeted by Ino screaming 'Sasuke-kun you're here!' and hugged him by his neck. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"I'll give you five more if you do what she says." Then they were brought to the kitchen where all the noise was coming from. Ino's CD player was up to the highest volume and the others (which were the rest of the Rookie Nine and Gai's Team) were just making noise.

"Holy crap! Lee's choking! Quick! Someone do the thing where you do a thrust somewhere near his stomach (A/n: I have my sources)!" Hinata shouted while pointing to Lee.

"You mean the Heimlich maneuver?" Sakura corrected her.

"Yeah whatever. Just do it before he dies!" Sakura went to Lee and did that thing and a sushi roll came out of his mouth and went straight to Sasuke's left eye.

"Oh shit! I need some water!" Sasuke yelped in pain as he went to the kitchen's sink.

"Uh Sasuke? That's the refrigerator." Kiba said.

"Of course." He said then turned left and turned on the faucet. "Crap! This is hot water!" Ino went to him and made the necessary adjustments.

Naruto went to where all the food was placed and got a plate. He then started getting food, which consisted of corn, spaghetti, a chicken leg, barbeque-on-a-stick and a piece of chocolate cake. He then sat down on a chair and started his peaceful meal. He started biting on his corn, and felt a huge amount of pain.

"Owwwwwwwww! My tooth hurts!" Naruto screamed. No one seems to have heard it, except for Sakura who was beside him talking to Sasuke (but for him pissing him off).

"Ewwwwwwwww! What's that thing stuck to your corn?!"

"Oh shit! That's my tooth!"

"Adult tooth or baby tooth?"

"I dunno."

"Then find out!" Naruto quickly went to the bathroom (with his corn) and inspected his teeth. He found out that after twelve years, it was the only baby tooth that hasn't fallen out. He got the tooth that was stuck on his corn and wrapped a tissue paper around it and put it in his pocket then went back to the party.

"So did you find out?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. It was the only baby tooth I had left." For some reason, Neji heard their conversation and decided to join in while Sakura left to do something.

"Hey, what's that?"

"A tooth that got stuck to my corn when I was eating it."

"What are yah gonna do with it?"

"I'm gonna put it under my pillow before I go to sleep so that the tooth fairy can get it and leave something, hopefully money, in return."

"You and all that fairy crap. Like I said before, the tooth fairy doesn't exist. Parents just tell us that it's real because they treasure our baby teeth and would get it in the middle of the night when we're asleep and leave something in return, like equivalent trade."

"Oh yeah! Well... Oh yeah! Well... Oh yeah! (A/n: Just picture Naruto doing that thing Josh does in Drake and Josh)"

"Just see it for yourself. "

"How'm I gonna do that? I don't have parents."

"But maybe someone's parent is. I'll give you a surveillance camera and place it somewhere in your room. Place the tv monitor somewhere so it won't be seen." That night, Neji gave Naruto a surveillance camera and told him to put it on the ceiling. He secretly made a Kage Bunshin which will play as the Naruto who is sleeping while the real Naruto will be hiding in the bathroom.

The so called tooth fairy put her hand under the pillow, careful not to wake to sleeping shinobi. When she felt a small, hard case, she got hold of it and pulled her hand back.

"Aha! I caught you now, tooth fairy!"

"Oh shit! Wrong room!" Naruto turned on the light and revealed the Hokage's assistant, Gaara, in a fairy costume.

"Shizune-san?"

"Uh. I can explain. I've been working for some rich guy from another country and he's been collecting children's teeth."

"What for?"

"I never asked him, he creeps me out a lot and his breath smells like tobacco."

---The Next Day---

"I got it all here on tape! Naruto proudly declared.

"Okay. Show us." Kiba said. Naruto slid the video tape into the VCR. The monitor showed everything that happened that night.

"See? I am always right. Well not always but mostly. Fairies, pixies, Santa, Barney, Dora and other mystical creatures does not exist. They only exist in maniacs' minds."

---When Everybody left---

"Ino, where are my fifteen free ramen tickets?"

"Here. Thank you so much!"

THE END

A/n: Well I hope you like it! I decided to torture Sasuke 'cause I really, REALLY hate him.

Oh well, please review! No flames please!


End file.
